


The Chronicles of The Doctor, Nick and Noli.

by Caleb_Luvs_Nick



Category: Dark Hunter, Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Doctor Who, Innocent Darkness, Supernatural, chronicles of nick, suzanne lazear innocent darkness
Genre: A shitty one, Crossover, F/M, I tired, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleb_Luvs_Nick/pseuds/Caleb_Luvs_Nick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas turns to the Doctor to save the world, things get tricky for the Doctor. He must kill Nick before he becomes the Demon he is meant to be, but he doesn't have the heart(s) to do so. So, he takes Nick with him and they meet Noli (Magnolia Baddock.) Who joins them on their journey, things gets bumpy. The the silence, weeping angels, demons and vampires and many more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The start of this is from Inferno, btw. I wrote this awhile ago and wanted to post it here, I cut off the begin cause I felt like I was copying. somebody elses idea. Sorry. Enjoy!

~Chapter One.~  
New Orleans   
In the far distant future.

 

I watch as everything was burning, I watched him, standing on the top of what was a Old Jax Brewery Building. Fires around him, people ran for their lives only to be eaten by these.. demons. I couldn't do a thing but watch. Anger was inside me. How could somebody get away with this? Why would somebody want to do this? That's right. Their demons. They can't help it.  
Sick monsters. The demon laughed. The most evilest thing I have ever heard.   
I heard something. No, someone. A human , not shrieking in fear or begging for mercy like the others. These were warriors, Preparing to battle. I smiled, maybe there are more, maybe they will save this world and-  
Castiel touched my shoulder, suddenly I was in what should've been a church. Three women stood in the center of the nave ready to defend a handful of children and a small group of mothers who cowered behind the altar. Unlike the terrified ones who cried and whimpered in helplessness, the three women took stock of their weapons.  
I smiled , maybe they will fight this demon and bring him down. I turn to Castiel, who still had his hand on my shoulder. He shook his head. Like he knew what I was thinking. I sighed deeply, turning back to the women.   
I watched as they fought. Only to fall in the end. The children and the rest of the women ran for the back. The demons tore after them. I started to run to help, but Castiel still had my shoulder. "There is no use." His tone was dark and shallow. "They can not see you, nor feel you. You can do nothing to help."  
I turned to leave, until one demon caught his eye. Unlike the others, this one didn't battle or pursuer the humans.  
He was dressed in black armor, oozing with blood even through he wasn't wounded . He surveyed the women's bodies with a look of utter disgust and sorrow. He knelt by one of the women's sides and cradled her head tenderly. "Tabby. . . I'm so sorry." He whispered. Grimacing, she opened her eyes as she labored to a breathe. She laughed bitterly , exposing a set of bleeding teeth. "There are some things sorry doesn't fix, Caleb."   
So that was his name. 'Caleb." The only demon I say, to feel bad for one of the humans.

"Shh, don't speak I can--" He spoke before he was cut off.  
"You failed us," she breathed, cutting Caleb off before he can continue. She licked her bruised lips, then went limp in his eyes.  
The women who fought for not only her lives but another's . Was dead.   
Sincing, Caleb held her close to his heart and stroked her hair. "No, Tabby. I failed myself." He looked over to the other two women.  
Tears started to fill his eyes. "Most of all, I failed Nick." He said. 

Suddenly , the demon that started all this was standing right beside him. He lifted his black wings as he towards over Caleb.   
"You never did learn the proper tone or stance." He said, grabbing Caleb throat and lifted him away from the women's body.   
"Go ahead." Caleb dared him. "Kill me. My only wish is that you'd done it centuries ago before I was forced to serve what you've become." He spat. I kept watching. "I'm finished with you anyways." The demon growled in his face.   
He snapped Caleb neck, then threw him against the wall so hard. That his body went through the stone and landed in the ally outside.  
I watched. All I could do was watch, as this monster,threw Caleb's lifeless body. 

I felt weak and powerless. Why was I being showed this? To see that no matter what I do this is the future? No matter who I stopped , this demon will end the world?  
The demon threw his head back, and roared. I turn to Castiel. His eyes looked the same as always. Lifeless. How could he live so long? But have no emotion?   
"This is what the future will be. They have sent many another's to stop him. But none of them worked. " He explained. "His name is Nick, Nick Gautier. Your job is to find him."   
My eyes shot opened. "You want me to find that demon?" I shouted.   
He shook his head. "I mean you must go back in time, when he is about to become a dark hunter, and fix all this."   
I shook my head. How am I support to do that? "How am I support to do that!"   
"You have fought many another things, Doctor. You are our only chance. Please." This time, his eyes were fulled with something. . fear.  
I turned back where the Demon stood. No longer was he there, just the lifeless bodies of the women who fought and the children who died.  
I closed my eyes tight. Trying to wake up. This must be a nightmare.  
"Do you understand what you must do?" For a moment we said nothing. I opened my eyes and turned to face him again. He was holding something, a knife. " This knife, can kill any demons but high-tier ones." He started to explain. I nodded. He handed it to me.   
"Kill him if you must."  
I nodded slowly, looking at the knife. "Now. " This time, he spoke with more power. "Do you understand what you must do?" I looked up at him. The fear in his eyes were long gone now. I took a deep breathe before answering.  
"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting one anothe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia crashes a flying car with her best friend V, while Doctor finds Nick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you guys, this is a AU!, sorry bout that!  
> If you are still reading this, THANK YOU!  
> I have NO idea how Nick became a Dark Hunter another then he killed himself to become one, but I ain't gonna make it like that, sorry.  
> I do not know the time and place when he becomes a Dark Hunter, again, sorry.  
> ~edit.~  
> I RE-WROTE THIS AND GUESS WHAT? WHEN I WAS HAPPY ABOUT IT AND IT TOOK ME A HOUR IT GOT DEL !!! GOD DAMN IT !  
> Sorry for the wait , and if your waiting for Dean and Sam, they won't be in the story for a while, but Cas will be in the first few chapters. C:  
> Again, sorry.  
> ~Alexis;~

 

The Doctor took a deep breathe before he opened the doors of the Tardis, knowing what awaited him once he walked into the Goddess's bitch home, it wasn't good.  
He haven't seen her in years, after the war between the Gods and everything, he hasn't gone near her. He ran his fingers through his hair and took another tiring breathe. He hasn't slept in days since he was shown what the future will hold if he doesn't kill the boy. Was everything he ever done, was it all for nothing? Was the world gonna end no matter what he does? No, all he had to do was kill the Demon, and the world will be fine. He knew the boy would be here, Artemis knew what he was gonna do, they both did. God only knows why she kept him tho, why she brought him here, she wasn't kind to anybody.  
But they both knew the truth. Nick Gautier will have to die.

 

He walked into Artemis bedroom, thankfully, nobody was in there. He wasn't so lucky the last time he was here. He shiver at the memory. "Artemis!" He called. Nothing.

 _Where is she now?_  The Doctor thought to himself, "Artimes!" he called again. A moment later, she was in the room. Her red, curly hair was picked up in a pony tail, and her white grown had dirt on it.  
Weird.   
"What do you want?" She asked sharply. "The boy." The Doctor answerd, he put his hands in his pockets. "I know you have him."   
The color from the Goddess's face faded, she frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about." She lied, she jerked her chin towards the door. "You better just make yourself leave." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "It's 'you better just show yourself out.' Artemis." He correct her.  "Whatever, just leave." She turned to walk away, but the Doctor grabbed her hand.

"You know what he will do in the future." He said, the color from Artemis was still gone, she turn to face him, her green eyes stared into his. " _I won't kill him."_

 _sh  
_ The Doctor let go of her, he stood there, shocked.  He knew Artemis for many years, and never once did he hear her say, she wouldn't kill somebody. Artimis looked down at her feet. "He's my only friend, he knows about my past, and he doesn't care. . . How can I kill somebody like him?" She asked, she looked back up at the Doctor, tears filling her eyes. 

"Kill who?" A soft voice asked, they both turned around, and there he was. The demon boy. His dark brown hair was messy, like he has just woken up, he rubbed his eye and yawn.

"Come on, tell me, kill who?" Artemis smiled weakly. "No one, don't worry." The boy nodded. He started walking towards them both. "If I knew somebody was here, I would've woken up. Ha, sorry." He held out his hand. "The name Nick. Nick Gautier." He smiled. The Doctor was even more shcoked. He thought he would be. . you know. . . demonish. 

Mean, crule, rude, ugly looking with blue skin. The Doctor hesitate before shaking his hand. "Doctor." The doctor told him his name. Nick looked confussed. "Doctor? Doctor who?

~~Noli and V.~~

_Beep beep beep beep._

_  
_"Shit shit shit shit." Noli cried out, Steven turned around, the air patrol keep screaming at them to come down. "The breaks aren't working!" Noli shouted, Steven turned back around, his heart racing. This is it, they're going to die, they will never see day light again.  Noli kept hitting the breaks but it wouldn't stop. Finally, they pixy started heading down.  Both Noli and Steven braced themselves. Hitting a fence, they crashed. Noli and Steven opend their eyes, they're alive. Sadly.

"Switch switch!" Steven cried out before the Air cop came, they both switch seats.  _I'm so dead._

 _  
_Noli thought to herself, this isn't the first time she has gotten into the trouble. She was on the line, and they might just send her to reform school. The air cop came over to them, he shook his head and took of his glasses, recognizing Noli. "I need to see your license and papers please." He said. Steven laughed  nervously. The cop looked down at him. "What's so funny?" He asked. Steven coughed. "Well, um. You see. . I don't have any papers nor a linense." The cop didn't look amused. He shook his head.

"Get out of the car."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me FOREVER to write, so like act nice lol.  
> Nothing owned by me all rights go to the fab Sherr, Suzanne , and all the people who make Supernatural.  
> I will do spell check later since it is 2 AM here. C:


	3. The blue box thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor shows Nick the tardis and Alexis cries for 2 hours cause she gave up on this chapter to start the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam were support to come in later but eh they're coming in now, I am sorry for taking to long to write this even tho it sucks balls. ~Edit.~  
> I suck at this like really bad. I'm sorry for anybody who reads this I am so so sorry. I started writing the next chapter cause I hated this one. :(

Noli took a deep breathe, they both got out of the car, Noli's heart was ponding out of her chest, this wasn't the first time she got into trouble and her mother won't be to happy to hear about this. Oh her mother, Noli felt like she was about to be sick just from thinking of what was gonna happen.

V took off his glasses. "Names?" The man said, taking out a pen and paper. 'Steven Darrow." V said, he was taking deep breathes, trying to stay as calm as he could, like he always did wen Noli got him into trouble.  That's one of the thinngs Noli loved about him, that he could stay calm no matter what kind of mess  she got him into.  
"Magnolia Baddock." The man nodded slowly while writing their names down. "I seen you many times before Ms, Baddock. I have to take you to the station."  _Shit_ Noli thought to herself. "But  _I_ was the one who was driving! This was all my idea! You can't put the bl-" The man held his hand up. "I seen her in the driver seat., I will be telling your father about this. Now, Magnolia, please get into the car so I could take you to the station."

 

~ 2 Hours Later.~ 

After being yelled and screamed at, Noli's mother told her that she would be going to all girl school to learn 'manners' and how to 'be a lady.' While on V's father told him he could not talk to Noli every again.  
~Yeah Idk what else so let's go to Doctor and Nick.~

 

 

The Doctor smiled weakly. "Just. Doctor." Nick nodded, Artimis started telling Nick that the Doctor was a friend of her's and he came for a vist. Nick nodded but the Doctor knew he wasn't buying it. "Artmis. . . may I have moment with him?" Nick made a face at the Doctor. "You know she doesn't own me, right?"   
The Doctor wasn't listening, Artmis thought for a moment, and with a deep sign she nodded her head. "You may." Artmis turned on her heel and walked into the next room, leaving Nick and The Doctor alone. The Doctor put his hands in his pocket. For a moment neither of them said anything, the Doctor simple stared at the boy, his dark brown messy, his blue eyes looking into the Doctor's. Nick clear his throat. The Doctor blinked a few times. a tick started in his jaw. He sigh deeply. Trying to find the right words he finally spoke. "Nick, do you about your fat-" Nick cut him off. "Yes, ' He sighed. 'I do know about my father, and the whole demon thing." Nick looked at his feet, he never liked talking about this. He felt ashamed enough.

The Doctor nodded.

"So you know you are meant to end the world in the nexts few years or so?" Nick's head shot up. "Excuse me?" 

 

The Doctor held out his hand to Nick. Nick stared at it. He raise an eyebrow. "Follow me." He said, Nick crossed his arms. "No way, you could be a pedo or somethin." The Doctor laughed. "Just take it." Nick took the Doctor hand. The Doctor lead him towards the Tardis, Nick looked at the big, blue police box.  The Doctor let go of Nick's hand and started unlocking the door to the Tardis. "What is this?" Nick asked, staring at the big box. "This? " The Doctor opened the doors. 'This, my friend, is my home."   
  
The Doctor held open the door, Nick walked inside the Tradis. "Go ahead, say it. Everybody else does."  

Nick took a deep breathe. "Does it have wi-fi?""

The Doctor shot a look at Nick that said 'your kidding right?" 

"It's a flying blue box! OF COURSE T HAS WI-FI!" Nick laughed softly, the Doctor sat down in a chair, smiling. Nick looked around, his eyes full of joy, he never seen anything like this in his life and it was amazing.  "So, what year would you like to go to?" The Doctor asked. Nick raise an eyebrow. "What _year? "_

 


End file.
